The Other Beacon Hills
by Raychel
Summary: Lydia and Stiles get transported into a world where Allison is still alive and Stiles is the Lacrosse Captain. Ultimately Stydia. REVISED.


AN: I do not own any of these characters. So here's the thing, this was my first Teen Wolf Story but I'm REVISING it. Same story, different chapters. Set in the very beginning of Season 4. Various pairings but ultimately Stydia. Keep an open mind please!.

Lydia Martin watched the scene in front of her with venom. He was kissing her again, in front of anyone with eyes. Was this how she and Jackson had made people feel with their PDA's? If that was the case then Lydia felt regret to the fourth power. The straw in her water squeaked with a wail as she felt her friend, Kira, tap her on the shoulder.

"What?" Lydia tore her eyes away from them to look at Kira. She didn't hide the bitterness in her tone, she didn't care that it matched her mood. If anything, she didn't feel like hiding how she truly felt about _them_. Ugh. How dare they be a-

"Are you OK?" Kira's question cut of Lydia's train of thought and she was slightly grateful.

"I'm fine," Lydia lied, abandoning her water all together to look in her bag for a book. Something to distract her from the situation at hand. As long as she kept busy she didn't have to entertain thoughts about-

"Really?" Kira sounded suspicious, "Because you don't seem fine."

"I'm just tired, too much studying and filling out applications for college and… stuff." Lydia fell flat with her excuses but she had a feeling that Kira could tell she was lying. In fact, anyone with a brain could probably tell she was lying.

"If you say so, I mean… you've just seemed totally distant since school started back." Kira paused, waiting for Lydia to answer but that offer expired when three shadows cast over the lunch table.

"Hey, mind if we join?" Stiles already knew the answer to the question as Kira scooted over, giving him and Malia room. Just as the couple was about to take a seat, Scott was beside Kira in the blink of an eye.

"Too slow." Scott teased Stiles. Lydia felt her face flush as Stiles sat down next to her. He was so close; she could smell his laundry detergent and cologne. Lydia's eyes wandered down and she felt her stomach tighten as she saw five fingers entwine with his own. She could already tell that Junior year was going to be Hell, if she had to put up with Malia clinging to Stiles 24/7. It made absolutely no sense to Lydia that she was possibly jealous. Stiles Stilinski had always been into her, for as long as she could remember, until one stupid day where Lydia kissed him and he didn't even react. Lydia's heart sped up as she thought about it.

"Are you OK?" Malia's question was so forward that Lydia jumped, almost falling off of the bench but Stiles put his arm around her. Saving her from tumbling into the grass, Stiles poured more salt in the wound by helping her. Lydia wished that Malia had been a human for much longer, so she'd realize why privacy was so important.

"I already asked her that." Kira responded, "She claims that she's fine."

"That's because I _am_ fine." Lydia insisted.

"You don't smell fine." Malia spoke loudly.

"Stiles, could you tell your… werecoyote to not smell me? It's rude." Lydia didn't give him a chance to reply as she pushed herself up from the table, "You guys have a nice rest of your lunch period. I need to go study." It was the last lie she wanted to get away with before heading to the entrance of Beacon Hills High. She felt like an awkward fifth wheel with Scott, Kira, Stiles and Malia. Everything was so different; things weren't the same at all. Lydia's eyes fell on her best friends old locker, it blurred like a water color canvas, Lydia hated crying.

"Hey, Lydia." Stiles voice behind her made her jump and she felt him set a hand on her lower back, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Lydia moved away, breaking the contact.

"Um, it's OK. I was just… thinking." Lydia didn't look at him but she did turn around so the locker was no longer in her line of vision.

"You don't have to lie to me, ya know." Stiles cut to the chase, "It's obvious that you're not-"

"If you utter the word _fine_ Stiles Stilinksi-"

"-not OK." Stiles finished, giving her his classic look of defiance.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lydia felt her hard exterior breaking; she couldn't let that happen in the nearly empty hallway of School. Not with Stiles looking at her with so much concern, it unnerved her and she longed to be alone.

"I know you don't." Stiles cleared his throat, "But it might make you feel better."

"And what makes you think that I want to talk to _you_ about it?" The bite in Lydia's tone came out without her thinking. She turned to give Stiles an ice cold stare. "You wouldn't understand anyway." Lydia watched as his perfect brown eyes narrowed, it was a look she hadn't seen in a long time. It reminded her of before, when things were simple. Before she could breathe, Stiles took her by the hand firmly and led her into an empty classroom. Lydia broke away, wishing he hadn't brought them into a space where she couldn't storm off if she wanted to.

"Looking for an emergency exit?" Stiles asked her as if reading her mind. Lydia hated when he did that. It wasn't fair that he knew her so well, he had years on her. These feelings were new to her and she was just only learning who he really was.

"Stiles." Lydia softened her voice as she turned to face him. "Why can't you just leave it alone? I can take care of myself."

"Lydia, I know that you can take care of yourself. I don't doubt that and that's not why I'm standing here in front of you," Stiles inhaled deeply, his eyes not leaving hers, "I'm here because whether you like it or not, I feel everything you feel. Just like you feel everything I feel." Lydia didn't respond because he was right. Ever since the kiss, ever since the emotional tether was created, it was like they had the same heartbeat at times. "So whenever you're going through something hard, whenever you feel like you can't breathe, I feel it too." Stiles took a step towards her and she backed away, she couldn't be close to him, not now, he already knew too much.

"Don't you get it? I don't want you in here. Go back to Malia, she needs you more right now." Lydia didn't mean for it sound so pathetic, even she knew that her veil was falling and the air in the room changed. She felt Stiles walk up beside her, his hand found hers but Lydia didn't pull away this time.

"Malia's fine. Kira and Scott are talking to her about Math right now, trying to make her understand why it's so important." Stiles swallowed before continuing. "You should know by now that I'm always going to be here for you. Haven't you noticed that even when you haven't wanted me around, I always found a way to help you? That hasn't changed."

"But it has." Lydia finally looked up at him, her voice wavering, "You don't see it but I do. You've pulled away from me, it isn't the same. I just have to accept that."

"What do you mean I've pulled away? Lydia, I didn't even know that you noticed if I was here or not."

"Don't be ridiculous Stiles, of course I notice." She fell silent, all of the sudden not minding his company.

"You miss her don't you?" If it was storming outside, thunder should have sounded at that time. They never spoke about, there was reason for that and Lydia swallowed down the sobs that threatened to rise out of her.

"How can I not miss Allison? She was my best friend, she was my… first real friend." Lydia now found herself gripping his hand and Stiles surprised her by turning his body towards hers. He pulled her against him, his arms cradling her back. Lydia didn't push him away as she felt her entire body go numb, her head fell against his chest and she could hear his heartbeat.

"I miss her too." His voice cracked a bit as Lydia fully accepted him; her arms went around his waist which brought them closer. The last time she'd been this close to Stiles was when she felt him slipping away. Stiles had been ready to take his own life to save his friends; the Nogitsune had broken all of them. "I think I know why you don't want to talk to me." His voice got quiet and Lydia couldn't help but be surprised at his choice of words.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's my fault." Stiles now sounded like he was on the verge of his own tears.

"No it's not." Lydia insisted through gritted teeth.

"But it is." She felt Stiles arms loosen like he couldn't be close to her. He pulled away, as if he couldn't bear to face her. "If I hadn't…"

"Hadn't what? Been possessed by an evil Fox Spirit?" Lydia gaped at him, "It's not like you asked for it."

"Didn't I?" Stiles barely whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about Stiles?" Confusion washed over Lydia, like a wave washing over a sand castle.

"We were warned what would happen if we woke up The Nemeton." Stiles began to explain.

"OK. You need to stop this right now, none us knew what was actually going to happen. You didn't do any of this on purpose. It's not your fault that Allison is-" Lydia still had a hard time saying it, "-dead."

"But-"

"No. You listen to me right now. Allison is gone because of The Nogitsune, she's gone because she risked her life for her friends, she didn't die because of _you_." Lydia had felt an inkling that Stiles might feel this way but he never admitted it. "I lost her and I can't lose anyone else, OK? Do you have any idea what I went through when I thought-" Lydia cut herself off, afraid of what she might say.

"Thought what?"

"I don't think you realize how important you are." Lydia admitted to him.

"I didn't realize you even cared that much." Stiles replied, causing Lydia to feel anger rush through her veins.

"How dare you." Lydia had had enough. The room now felt smaller and she felt stifled by the tension.

"How are you offended by that? You don't notice me for… _years_ and now you expect me to know how much you _care_?" Stiles sounded shocked, "You've never once shown me much concern Lydia."

"Excuse me?" Lydia turned on him, her chest tightening at his words. "I've never shown you… what, are you blind?"

"I must be." Stiles gave in, "You know what? You're right; we don't have to talk about this. We're probably already late for our next class."

"No." Lydia stepped in front of the door so he couldn't leave.

"What are you doing?" Stiles looked didn't hide his surprise.

"You're the one that brought me in here; you're the one who pressed me to talk so that is what I'm going to do." Lydia stood firm, crossing her arms over her chest. Her heart began to speed up. "So let me get this straight." Lydia kept her demeanor stoic, "You think that after everything we've been through, after all of this that I don't care about you?" Stiles just stared at Lydia like he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. "You're supposed to be smart, Stiles."

"I _am_ smart." Stiles made a face, "Except when it comes to girls. Obviously."

"Do you remember what I did for you? Before everything went to hell?"

"I'm sorry; there was a time in Beacon Hills when everything wasn't going to hell?" Stiles now had his sarcasm meter set to high.

"The locker room." Lydia let it sink it. She waited. Stiles looked confused; he gave her a blank look. Was he trying to frustrate her on purpose?

"Oh." It hit his face like a baseball to the head but he recovered quickly, "That? You're referring to the lame time I had a panic attack and you _had_ to kiss me?"

"_HAD_ to kiss you?!" Lydia's voice rose.

"Lydia, I was having a panic attack, it wasn't really the most romantic-" But Stiles wasn't able to speak anymore because Lydia's lips silenced him. This time, she did more than grab his face, she made sure he knew what she meant but the kiss was cut off when Stiles broke away, "Are you SERIOUS right now?" Lydia bit her lip to hide an amused smile at his now lipstick stained mouth. "What the hell was _that_?!" All of sudden Stiles came undone. His face flushed, his pupils dilated and now it was his turn. Lydia braced herself for him but gasped as the classroom door opened.

"You two aren't killing each other in there are you?" Scott poked his head in with a grin on his face but it immediately dropped when he saw the state that Lydia and Stiles were in. "You've GOT to be kidding me." Scott rushed into the classroom, shutting the door and locking it behind him. "What are you two doing in here?"

"Studying." Lydia answered immediately.

"Each other?" Scott looked at them both, like a parent who was about to scold them, "Ok, you two need to explain to me what's going on right now. How long have you guys been doing this and why didn't you tell me?" Scott looked at Stiles with a pointed look, "And you." He turned to Lydia, "I don't even know what to say to you right now."

"Join the club." Stiles wiped his lips off with the sleeve of his plaid shirt, "How do you know that something happened anyway?"

"Wolfy senses, duh." Scott's eyes widened when there was a tap on the door, "Uh…"

"Scott? Did you find them? Hey, why is the door locked?" Kira rattled the door handle but all of the sudden it came off and the door was opened, "Malia!" Kira reprimanded, "That's like school property."

"Back away from Stiles." Malia practically growled at Lydia and she took a few steps back, right into Stiles but he didn't move away.

"Malia-" Stiles began.

"Why does it wreak of pheromones in here?" Malia's eye left Lydia to glare at Stiles, "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing." Stiles insisted and Malia softened, "Trust me. Nothing's going on. We were just talking; Lydia needed a shoulder to cry on."

"Let her find another shoulder." Malia made a face, "Is that why you smell like her?"

"Yes." Stiles nodded.

"No." Lydia said at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked Lydia under his breath.

"I kissed him." Lydia announced.

"Oh Dear God." His voice went up an octave as Stiles avoided Malia's eyes.

"You what?" Kira's eyes widened, "Lydia, do you like him?"

"No." Stiles said loudly.

"I care about him." Lydia answered.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Stiles turned to Lydia and she gave him a look of defiance.

"Making you squirm." Lydia sent him an amused grin." Relax. It didn't mean anything." Lydia turned to her friends plus Malia. "It's just like our last kiss… I did it to quiet him." Lydia shrugged just as the bell rang, "Oh, look at that, we should really get to class." Lydia left a room full of shell-shocked peers as if nothing had happened.

"What does she mean by last kiss?" Scott looked lost, "Stiles?"

"Later." Stiles was now looking at Malia who looked like she was going to cry out of anger. "Malia-"

"I don't want to talk to you." She told him, turning to leave the classroom. Kira shot the boys a look before running after Malia. Scott looked at Stiles as both boys stayed frozen on the spot.

"So how was it?" Scott broke the silence, catching Stiles off guard.

"Abrupt." Stiles sighed.

"That's all you can say after being kissed by Lydia Martin? Twice?" Scott didn't contain the amused grin on his face. "Dude."

"Scott, I have more things to be concerned about right now." Stiles pushed past his friend into the hallway that was now congested by students hurrying to their next class.

"You're not even going to tell me what it was really like?" Scott stayed on the subject at hand and Stiles ignored him.

"Scott, I have a very pissed off Werecoyote to deal with, conflicted emotions and a Biology class I need to focus on. Can we please do this later?"

"Lydia Martin kissed you." Scott grinned.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Never." Stiles entered his next class leaving his best friend in the hallway, more excited about a kiss than he was.

TW TW TW TW

Stiles stared at the clock, waiting for the last bell to ring. He had attempted to go after Malia once Biology let out but was intercepted by the Coach.

"STILINSKI, THERE ARE GIRLS OUTSIDE OF HIGH SCHOOL." Coach had yelled. He rarely just spoke; it seemed that whatever the Coach said it was never in a normal voice. Stiles was ready the moment the bell rang, he was up and out before anyone else.

"Stiles," Scott called to him, "Hey, did you talk to Malia yet?" Stiles was grateful to his friend not pressing him about the Lydia kiss, it was too much for him to deal with.

"No," Stiles sighed, looking back and forth, "Hey, do you think you can you get a scent on her?" Scott rose on eyebrow, "What?" Stiles asked him.

"Oh nothing, it's just _really_ weird when you ask me to smell for your girlfriend." Scott then frowned, "Wait, she _is_ still your girlfriend right? Or was she ever your girlfriend?"

"Look, after I talk to Malia about the Lydia kiss, I'll tell you every single detail but for now, please smell for Malia."

"I still have a hard time-" Scott started but Stiles cut him off.

"Oh come on, it's not _like that._ It's all mystical and crap." Stiles nudged him on the shoulder, "So?"

"Library," Scott nodded, "Hey Stiles!" He hurried after his best friend who had made it a point to practically run over people in the hallway. A few cried out in protest but Stiles waved them off muttering something about a personal emergency..

"Dude, I don't know if you should approach her right now, she smells really upset." Scott sniffed.

"Seriously?" Stiles slinked back from the double doors, "How upset are we talking here?"

"She's as upset as a girl who just saw her found her boyfriend in a compromising position with another girl." Scott shrugged

"That's really mad right?" Stiles cringed.

"I don't know if there's a proper word for it." Scott answered.

"I guess I should give her time to cool off?" Stiles sounded unconvinced.

"I mean, every girl is different, some want to cool off, others want to be comforted."

"That helped me in now way, Scott," Stiles shook his head, "So what do I do?"

"Text her?" Scott suggested.

"Right! Right!" Stiles pulled out his cell phone, "Scott, you're a genius!"

"Right… a modern day Einstein," Scott watched Stiles as he began to type:

To: Malia

Hey, can we talk? Nothing is going on between me and Lydia

From: Stiles

"Well?" Scott asked Stiles after a minute of waiting, "Anything?"

"Nah," Stiles shook his head, "I'm taking that as a leave me the hell alone,"

"Hey boys," Kira showed up, making Stiles jump, "Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Stiles is waiting to see if Malia is going to talk to him," Scott explained.

"Oh," Kira's face fell, "Well, she _did_ message me and asked for a ride home,"

"Oh I see, so she won't respond to me but she'll respond to…" Stiles cut himself off as he shoved his phone back into his jeans, "You know what? That's fine, that's cool. Whatever,"

"It's a girl thing, just give her some time to cool off." Kira leaned over to give Scott a kiss, "Call me?"

"How much time would you say is-"

"Call her tomorrow." Kira told Stiles before heading off to the parking lot.

"Ugh, why me."


End file.
